Painful Malady, Sinful Remedy
by Lexie Strelka
Summary: When a young male Jolteon named Cree loses his mate in a tragic murder, he must become a mother to a their young baby Eevee. But how is he going to cope with his biology? How long can he keep his white lie a secret? And what happens when lust for his own son takes over him? Lemon, Rape, Gay sex, Yaoi, Incest, Underage.
1. Chapter 1: Family Bonding

**WARNING: Incest, Yaoi, Underage. Don't like, don't read!**  
I'll probably refrain from making these kinds of stories in the future, but I can't get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it anyway. I'm sorry if I offend anybody with this story, but I still hope you will enjoy it (although I felt like my writing wasn't up to top shape in this fic).  
You can find a more complete author's note at the end of this story.

Cree: Jolteon, Male (Lex considers him a female)

Lex: Eevee, Male

Claire: Leafeon, Female

* * *

 **Painful Malady, Sinful Remedy (Chapter 1: Family Bonding)**

Cree ran with purpose. He ran through the rain and mud, the jolteon's feet gliding through the ground with such poise and speed that all anybody could see was almost a streak of yellow light, pouncing across the birch forest. His ears twitched every time he hears the screams of pokémon in the far off distance. It was his wife's, he was sure of it.

"CREE!", a faint, desperate voice managed to slip through the impenetrable roar of the rain, bouncing off the hills and trees. Slips and falls didn't weaken the jolteon's resolve, bleeding and soaking wet, he kept running to the direction of the pleads for help. This is more than him and his wife, this is for their future children, for the future of their family.

The jolteon flew out of the trees and onto a clearing, swiftly glancing around in panic. "Claire! Claire! Where are you?!" he shouted in desperation. Immediately, he caught a bright flash of light by the corner of his eye, "I'm coming! Hang on!", he ran towards the light source as fast as he can, every second counts. He ran to the shade of a flaming birch tree, his eyes burning as it caught the ashes and smoke from the burning timber, but the pain didn't prepare him enough for what he saw next. Claire, his wife. her body seared and cut open, laying on the ground. The leafeon's soft cream-coloured fur reduced to sooty black ash, her face stuck in an expression of fear, the tears on her eyes still fresh.

Cree knew she was gone. A part of his life was gone. He was too slow, too weak, to save her. His mouth was squirming but no words can come out of it, all he did was close her eyelids with his paws, as is customary, and stared at her corpse, speechless, emotions swirling in his mind and cancelling each other out. Empty. Scattered all around them were broken egg shells, their future children, murdered so mechanically, ruthlessly.

 _The Houndoom pack got her. Those soulless bastards! I- I'm sorry Claire. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry…_

Cree nuzzled the top of her head, the smell of death and fire making him sick to the stomach, but he still needed to do it. He rolled her body to the side, but he found something else in the act. An egg, nestled in a small hole that she hid under her, the last remaining piece of their love. Cree felt a sense of duty embodied in this egg, a future.

 _Our legacy continues with this egg, Claire. I promise I'll protect it, I'll be stronger next time, I'll be better next time…_

* * *

 **3 months later…**

A young eevee hides silently in a bed of daisies. Giggling and glancing around, looking for something, looking for someone…

"HAH!" Cree jumped and tackled the young eevee from behind grabbing and savagely cuddling him in the forest clearing. "I'm a predator! I'm gonna eat you!" Cree roared jokingly as they rolled around the grass, keeping his son in a nice firm hug while he does so.

"Eevees like you are gonna be reeaall tasty!"

"Hehehe! Your tail will make a nice fur coat!"

And they just laughed and laughed and laughed, father and son clearly enjoying their little playtime.

After a few minutes of some intense cuddling, the two furry pokémon just laid peacefully there, on the grass. Cree closed his eyes, in this new-found peace, he finally had time to contemplate what has happened in the three months since that, horrid accident. He's been working his ass off to upheld the promise he made for Claire, hunting all day to feed his only child, their only child.

"hoahhh, mum…?"

 _He still thinks I'm his mother.. Oh Arceus, how am I going to tell him.._

"Yes, dear?" Cree replied, a small blush appearing just beneath his cheeks' yellow fur, no matter how much Lex has called him that, he still feels a little bit embarrassed every time he does so. Eevees usually grow up near their mother, with their father preoccupied with hunting for at least a year of their early lives. But without Claire.. he needed to be the one for him.

He wasn't… the most masculine male, anyway, his slim, trim frame could easily pass off for any female. But more than any other thing, he cared for his son, he wants him to lead a normal life. He still remembered the pain that he endured himself when he was younger, a young eevee walking alone, never experiencing the warm, tender touch of a mother. He didn't want Lex to ever feel the same way.

"I saw something weird yesterday…"

What Lex said piqued Cree's interest, is this it? The quintessential time in every parents' life? When he has to talk to him about the bees and the birds?

"Mind sharing it, dear?" Cree asked with his pointy ears perked up. His attention fully on his precious baby.

"Umm so, there was a vulpix with their mother, and they were... sucking on her mother's belly?"

"O-oh, that's called nursing, dear, it's when, umm, mommies share some of their milk to their little pups!" Cree's blush grew redder, he knows what his son is going to ask next.

 _Oh please.. Arceus! I tried my best to be a good mother! But I can't nurse.. If he finds out, I'll, I-_

"Milk? Is that tasty?" Cree gulped, as his blush grew even redder

"Y-yes.. it's tasty, b-but I think it's best for u-us if we eat that magi-"

"Can I have some of your milk? Mama?"

Cree felt like he was starting to faint. He tried his best to suppress his embarrassment and maintain his composure, but what is he going to do next? His son matters so much to him, he loves him as much as he loved Claire. If he finds out the truth about him and his mother… He didn't know how he'll cope with it, such a fragile, delicate soul… Claire would be ashamed of him if that happens. He knew he only had one choice..

 _Arceus, forgive me for what I am about to do, this is for my child, for Claire watching me up above.. I'm sorry.._

"errhm, of course dear… mama will do anything for you.." Cree uttered in the most motherly voice he could muster, he somehow felt touched by the sincerity of his words. Because he knew he really meant it.

He hesitated at first, panicking and hastily trying to think of an alternative option. But before long he mustered up the courage to do it.

 _Cree, you need to do this. This is for your own son. Whatever happens today, it's for his own good._

Laying on his side, Cree delicately spread his forelegs and hind legs apart, exposing his soft, furry yellow belly, four small nipples barely poking out of it. He somehow felt like… an inferior female. He was so disappointed in himself, after being a mother for three months, he truly hoped he was born a female, he wanted to nurse his young like one, like a 'real' mother..

 _Oh Lex.. I'm so sorry I can't be a real mother to you.._

"D-dear? do you see those things poking out of m-mama's belly? Those are mama's n-nipples, if you s-suckle on it, you can get your milk."

Lex was genuinely excited, if mama's milk was as tasty as he imagined, he wanted it as quickly as he can get it! Cree blushed as he watched his son happily crawling towards his exposed nipples. He was shivering in expectation, he knew this was going to feel.. pleasurable, but he must not let it show, he needs to hold back his lust, or the thing between his legs is going to.. make this even more awkward.

Lex sniffed at his mother's nipple, he can't wait to get his milk! He took a quick, experimental lick. Cree can't help but force his eyes closed after feeling that smooth, warm tongue rub across his surprisingly sensitive nipple and onto his belly. They barely started and Cree was already trying to hold back a moan. Oh how much more of that does he need to endure..

 _Oh, Arceus, what am I doing?_

Cree let a faint, embarrassed moan escape his maw when Lex put his lips around his exposed nipple and started suckling on it, instinctually nibbling and licking it, a pup in need of his mother's milk.

Looking down at himself, laying on his side, his slender, electric yellow coloured figure splayed out on the fresh green grass, with a young eevee laid down just beside him, sticking out of his body and intently suckling on one of his nipples, Cree truly felt like a female nursing her pup, his mind was filled with love but also with sinful lust, he couldn't resist his son's wet and delicate tongue, it just felt... right.

"Th-That's good… Lex… just a little bit more and you can get your m-milk". Lex smiled as his mother petted him softly on the forehead, and suckled on his nipple with more anticipation, lapping at it like it was a toy, patiently and eagerly waiting for a reward, his mother's milk, secreted by his mum just for him.

 _I'm sorry for doing this, Claire… b-but, Lex needs to know that he has a mother, and… I need to be one.._

Cree couldn't hold back his moans anymore, his mind was filled with lust, he moaned every time the young pup's lips sucked on his engorged nipples, every time the texture of his tongue rubbed against his sensitive nerve endings. His muscular canine cock was twitching and growing with the rhythm of his son's licks, the delicate pink tip coming out of it's sheath for the first time since Claire was murdered, making him shiver when he felt the cold air flow through it. It aches for a mate, it aches for release. Cree squirmed slightly around the ground, trying as hard as he can to suppress his sinful desires. His heart beat kept speeding up, pumping blood into his engorged love organ. It kept growing, and growing, he himself was surprised at how well endowed he was, the cock grew to a full 7 inches, quite impressive for a jolteon his size. For all it's length, it was quite slender and smooth, the slimy pink meat gleaming in the sunlight, a delicate tool for the most delicate of acts.

Admiring his own growing erection, twitching and throbbing every time his baby suckles on his motherly nipples, trying to coerce it to finally let go of his nonexistent female milk, gave him dirty, sinful ideas. He was a male, but all males have milk too, the thought of feeding his son with it, it feeds the jolteon's pent-up lust. But to be doing that, him, a male, with his own son, it seems so wrong, so dirty, so taboo, but deep down, in the most honest part of his mind, he knew he wasn't doing this for evil. Maybe Lex will enjoy his male milk, he has sampled it a couple of times himself, and it certainly has an alluring taste.

"Mama? What is this that thing growing out of you?" Cree blushed deep red as his son asked him such an innocent question.

 _He's so innocent… he doesn't know a thing.._

"O-oh, Lex, dear, that's w-where… females like mama keep their milk! It's-it's ready for you now! Maybe i-if you suckle it, it'll come out!". Cree can't help but stutter in embarrassment, saying that out loud, what a lie, what a sinner, he knows Arceus will punish him, but he needs to do it. Not only for him but for his son, he needs his milk, not only for his nourishment and for his food, but also for his soul. He didn't want him to experience growing up without a mother, he wants him to grow up just like any other young eevee, proud and happy.

"Wow, all of mama's milk, in there?" Lex asked with clear excitement on his cute face. Cree just watched with wide eyes as his son took a big, deep sniff at his member, poking at it every so often with his little snout, exploring this organ that he has just seen for the first time. Clearly enjoying its musky, dominant scent.

"Will I have one of these too? Mama?" Lex asked curiously.

"Y-Yes of course baby, your's will grow just like mama's when you gr-" Cree yipped as Lex took a deep, slow lick at his knot. Lex just giggled as he saw his mother's embarrassed face, "Did that feel good? Mama?".

"Yes! that felt really good! The m-milk is almost ready to come out now!" Cree gave an embarrassed but ecstatic grin to his son. He never could've guessed, when he started this journey, that he will be… reduced to this. Now, in his mind, he really thought he was a mother, he knew he was doing the right thing, his son needs his milk, and he needs to feed him. He took a glance at his two milk sacs, all big and filled with his precious, nutritious milk, just waiting to be pumped out of his member, to be fed to his needy young pup. Arceus… I need to feed my own son, if this is sinful, I'm sorry, but it is necessary.

Lex nibbled experimentally at his mother's tip, letting it slightly slip through his lips and touch his tongue, making contact with his pink, wet tongue, it tasted was salty and slightly bitter, but it was strangely intoxicating, his instincts told him to suckle on it, and so he did.

Cree gasped as his member parted his son's lips, entering his virgin oral cavity. Lex gagged slightly as he tried to fit the large member deeper into his maw, the tight walls constricting every time he pushed against it.

 _Oh Arceus.. how can something feel this good and still be sinful…  
_

Lex was grinning, almost chuckling, clearly happy seeing his mother squirm and moan with delight as he suckled her milk shaft, feeling the veiny meat twitching and throbbing with desire every time he rubbed against it. He kept taking small licks at the tip of his mother's milk shaft, the pre that oozed out every time his mother moans acting like a treat for him, a reward, small drops of sweet milk that leaks out before the main course arrives later.

Almost instinctually, the eevee started slipping his mother's member into his throat, making her moan when she felt her meat being hugged tightly by the inexperienced eevee's insides. The young pup started suckling and thrusting in a rhythm, staring at her mother's teary, ecstatic eyes as he pleasured and coerced her to give some of her milk to him.

Cree moaned in the rhythm of his pup's thrusts, his eyes wide with pleasure and his tongue hanging out of the side of his gaping mouth, sweating and panting heavily. His rod started twitching more aggressively, and as soon as he felt that, he knew his milk was almost ready.

"L-Lex! Mama's milk is almost there! g-get ready!" He said between his panting. Lex started to push his mother's rod deeper into his body, gagging and grunting every time the tip stabbed the top of his throat, this was slightly inconvenient, but he know that his mama's sweet delicious milk will be worth the effort!

 _Ah! AH! I can't hold it back!_

When his son moaned loudly, sending vibrations down his veiny milk shaft, he knew he can't hold it back. A wave of pressure surged across his body. He put all his effort into keep his male milk in for just a few precious moments, before he lost all control. He gasped in disbelief as his muscular meat started pulsating, pumping his milk directly into his son's maw, all the luscious creamy substance that his body has made and stored in his two furry milk sacs squirting and secreting into his suckling child.

Lex just smiled there with his eyes closed, satisfied, as his reward finally pumped out of his mama. He savoured the taste of his mother's savoury milk, he knew she worked hard to make all of this, just for him, and he wanted to taste all of it.

His mother's milk kept pumping and squirting out of her milk sacs and into his belly for over half a minute, and as it continued pumping, he took a glance at his mama, satisfied, panting, with her eyes closed and cheeks crimson red, she must be proud of him, he thought, as delicious, nutritious milk was pumped deep into him. It tasted like berries, slightly sweet with a thick, creamy texture. It's loving warmth soothing him as his mother's love flowed deep into him. Before long, his full capacity was reached, and his belly started going soft, expanding slightly as it made room for the white, creamy filling that his mother so graciously provided to him.

Lex kept milking the shaft long after the last throb ended, getting a few more drops of milk to ooze out of his mama's tip, he enjoyed every drop of it. After his appetite was fully sated, he finally slipped it out of his maw, his muzzle drenched in his mother's milk. "L-Lex… your muzzle is dirty, let mama clean it up, come here.." Cree uttered softly and affectionately. He licked and lapped at his son's muzzle, slowly cleaning every inch of it, from lips to snout. He brought their lips together and suckled on it too, pulling them into a loving kiss, drinking some of his own healthy male milk, that he made himself. Lex was only too happy to share with the mama he loves.

Cree was slowly trying to grasp the true reality of what he has just done. But what is there to grasp? He thought. How can this be considered sin? No matter what anybody is going to say, whatever they're going to call him if they find out, no matter what Arceus is going to do with his soul after he'll be long gone, he made his child happy. He loved him. He wouldn't let hurt ever get near him, he made that promise to Claire when she passed away, and he'll do anything to keep that promise.

Lex crawled closer to his mother's body, her walk slightly wobbly from the amount of milk that was just injected into him. And rested his head by the crook of her neck, enjoying her warmth and her rough but comfortable fur. Cree nuzzled him back, his eyes starting to tear up with joy and relief, as they cuddled together under the same birch tree where he lost a part of him 3 months ago, the bark still badly burned from the flames of that battle, the foliage still not completely regrown. But after all of this, he felt that missing part of him has finally returned.

 _"I love you.. Lex.."_

 _"I love you too.. mum"_

 _And I love you too.. Claire.._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story! If all goes well, I may continue this story for a few more chapters, but I don't have a firm timeline.**

I hope this didn't offend too many people…Although this does bring up an important conversation about the nature of sex and consent: A baby cannot give proper consent to their mother. Why is it then that breastfeeding does not need to be consensual to be proper and 'right'? What is the difference then between a baby breastfeeding through their mother's nipple and a baby suckling on his (yes this is going to sound extremely dirty) father's penis?

Fun fact: A teaspoon of semen contains 25 calories vs 4 calories in the same volume of breast milk (yes I know, the total volume will be totally different blablabla).

But if Lex is totally happy suckling on Cree's rod, and semen does not hurt anybody at all, and it'll be good for his mental well-being to have that kind of care, then why not?

Ok but anyway, **I do not condone non-consensual underage sexual behaviour**. There's a difference between writing/thinking about something, and doing it. Don't get the wrong idea!

 **Please Rate & Review**, Lexie signing off!


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

**WARNING: RAPE, PARTIAL NON-CON**

Please do not read this story if you're not into those things, but I can promise you, [spoiler alert] The rapists get what they deserved later on in the story

* * *

 **Painful Malady, Sinful Remedy (Chapter 2: Revenge)**

It was a night with a full moon. Under the radiant moonlight, Cree and Lex peacefully walked on a gentle, rocky incline, up a small hill with a cave embedded in it. The night was calm and silent, and the sky was all but crystal clear, only a few stubbly clouds covering small swathes of stars.

Halfway up the hill, they stopped for a moment to admire the vista. The birch forest looked extraterrestrial under the blue tinted moonlight, the green, lush foliage looks bathed in a shade of blue. A gentle gust of wind passed by them, the cool night-time air refreshing but also eerie in silence. Cree closed his eyes and felt the wind pass above and beneath his fur, soothing his nerves.

A few days has passed since their little bonding experience. Cree felt that after that very day, their relationship as a family has been firmly established. He felt that he had a place now, a real role, not something he was forced into because of unfortunate circumstances. As much as it sounds wrong, he enjoyed being a mother to Lex, he enjoyed every moment of it.

Cree pulled Lex in closer, and Lex leaned on his rough yellow fur in return. Sharing their warmth as they admire the spectacle.

They sat there for a few minutes, nobody daring to break the silence, or even wanted to. The silence made them feel alone, made them feel safe. The moon was about a quarter up now, and so they continued their trek.

They arrived at the small cave without much drama, Cree have been scouting the place for a while, and he decided that this place can be a safe shelter for them to spend the night in.

Lex stretched his furry body out, strained from the long walk up this hill, pawing and clawing the rocky surface of the grotto as his joints crackled and stretched back into place, what a lovely feeling. After walking around for a while, he finally found a nice, comfy place to lay down and sleep in, right beside the cave wall, maybe a few dozen feet from the entrance. Cree followed suit and laid down behind his child, keeping the small eevee under his belly, and curving his own body as to make a comfy nook and cranny for Lex to lean on. Cree caressed his little baby to sleep, softly nuzzling the top of his head every so often. Before long, the satisfied jolteon drifted into sleep as well.

…

A sense of movement woke Cree up in the middle of his slumber, almost a sense of aura, that they're being watched. He felt dark, evil eyes staring at him and his son from almost all directions, piercing through his senses, like they're creeping nearer and nearer, he can almost feel it touching his skin and his fur.

Cree glanced at his baby, still sleeping peacefully, not feeling the suspense he's feeling. For a while he tried forcing his mind to fall asleep again, clamping his eyelids down as hard as he can and drooping his ears to silence the noise. But he felt like his eyes, although closed, were still trying to unconsciously look around, and his ears were still twitching and shifting to search for any apparent movement.

 _I can't sleep like this! There's… something suspicious going on…_

Cree slowly got up to his feet, being extremely careful not to brush up against Lex and wake him up. He tip-toed to the mouth of the cave, crouching in an alert position to make sure nobody sees him (although it'll be pretty hard not to when you have electric yellow fur).

He scanned the horizon for any signs of movement, his sharp eyes twitching left and right, shifting his view across the forest.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves caught the attention of his left ear. Twitching his sights to the direction of the noise, Cree could swear that he saw a dark figure moving across the bushes at speed. Squinting his purple eyes, he tried to make out more of that figure, but before he could, he heard another noise, this time from the right. Cree's heart started pumping faster, his limbs starting to shiver and ache from the suspense.

 _Arceus… bless our souls.._

The jolteon slowly crawled down the rocky hill, moving slowly and keeping his figure low, not only as to not wake up his sleeping baby, but to be a safe defence stance. He decided to stay on high ground as much as he can, crawling towards the middle ground between the two noise sources, making sure he does not leave the the cave entrance open to intruders.

He crawled into the forest shade, swiftly shifting his focus left and right, preparing to fight any assailant. That sound of rustling leaves returned again, this time closer.

 _It's coming from the right- no! the left, there's another one behind me!_

Cree shifted his body around, sweating bullets as he tried to pinpoint the location of the incoming threat.

 _There's 5, no 6 of them! Oh Arceus, please help me, please!_

A dark mass lunged at him from behind, but Cree sensed it's approach, immediately shifting his body round and charged a thunder wave to protect himself. What happened next almost seemed like slow motion, his body started glowing yellow as he hastily charged his potent thunder wave. He was confident in his strength, he knew he would prevail.

"I got you now- OOF!" All he felt next was a massive impact against the right side of his skull, he remembered being thrown to the ground, gravel scraping his skin as he flailed from the impact, and warm, fresh blood flowing down the back of his head and down his ears before his eyes finally closed as he was struck unconscious.

...

Cree woke up laying down on cold, wet rock, he forced his eyes open, dazed and only partially conscious. He was in this dark, only barely lit chamber, it was silent if only for the faint sound of ember emanating from the distance. He felt scratch wounds all over his body, the dirty wet surface seeping into the cuts, the pain that he felt was searing, he could try standing up but he knew the pain will be even more intensified if he tries to.

He tried using his ears to snoop around and find out where he is, but when he tried to do so, his right ear whined so loudly and painfully, that a miserable groan of pain escaped his maw.

"aaaAAAAAHH!".

The once proud jolteon started tearing up, sobbing and crying his pain out.

 _Why did this have to happen to me… why did this have to happen to Lex?!_

His loud, erratic crying certainly attracted some attention, as a few moments later, he heard some footsteps approaching him through the whining noise. It kept getting closer and closer. He pried his eyes open to try and see what's going on, but all he could discern with his dazed eyes was a flickering reddish-yellow light approaching him, a ball of light reflected on the cavern walls, slowly getting larger and brighter as the footsteps continue approaching. Whoever or whatever the source of the light is, he can't see it, it was blocked by the cavern walls.

"uggghhhh… who's.. there..?" Cree managed to slip through the excruciating pain.

The footsteps continue getting louder and slower, Cree forced his eyes to stay open in anticipation.

 _Who could that be… unless…_

The dark figure came around the blocking cavern wall, Cree squinted to focus his sights onto this beast, and then he realised it. His worst fear, his worst menace. A large, muscular houndoom glared smugly right at his face. His fiery tail lighting the cavern up. He was at least twice the jolteon's height—maybe even thrice, his body was decorated with primal, tribal ornaments, skulls and bone, but not the kind that houndoom usually have, was he a mega?

"Y-you BASTARD! Y-you and y-your pathetic l-lackeys, you d-did all of this didn't you?! F-first C-C-Claire, now m-me and Lex?!" Cree sputtered, little drops of blood spewing out of his mouth with every syllable.

Cree's mouth was almost foaming with rage, all of his bodily pain was matched and surpassed by the pain he felt in his heart, he was staring at this killer, the one who killed his wife. He wanted to spit on his smug face and eyes, he wanted to rip him apart!

He ignored all the pain he felt just moments ago, pulling himself together and slowly started to get up, maintaining a wobbly, but aggressive attack posture. He mustered all his strength and resolve and charged right at the larger houndoom, his fang were starting to crackle and glow as he charged a thunder fang attack in mid air, but just short of the bastard's face, a chain attached to his right hind-leg pulled him back, the lost of momentum slamming him against the cave floor.

The houndoom did not comment on his pathetic attempt for an attack, he merely widened his grin, those menacing red eyes still leering directly at the jolteon's radiant purple iris.

The houndoom signalled one of his lackeys to come in, he was smaller than the chief houndoom, but still sizeably bigger than the slim, trim jolteon.

Cree might be pained, but his resolve was still strong, he charged up all the little power he had left, preparing a thunderbolt attack against them both, but as he prepared to fire, he felt all of his charged up energy flow away from him, conducted by the metal chain and clasp firmly attached to his right hind-leg.

Cree let out a pained sigh, to be unmanned like this, by these evil wretched beings. It was more embarrassing than anything he has ever felt.

 _Claire… I'm sorry… I-I'll meet you soon… I guess.._

The two larger pokémon stood over him, showing their superiority and dominance. Cree was reciting his last prayer to Arceus. He prayed for their son, who will be left alone. He prayed for himself, so that his death will be a quick and painless one.

Cree closed his eyes as he waited for their final, finishing blow. But what came next surprised him. The houndoom lackey dropped a berry juice right in front of his maw. He stared wide-eyed at it, perplexed.

"W-What.. is this?"

"Drink it, no exceptions"  
"I-I'm not accepting your help! you bas- AHH!" The larger houndoom slashed at his belly with his forked tail, opening a shallow, but large wound, staining his yellow fur a shade of red.

"Drink it, or I'll let you bleed out, your wounds are sizeable but they're shallow, you're going to stay here for days, before either starvation, dehydration, or loss of blood will take it's toll."

"F-fuck you…" Cree may be dying, but his dignity was still stronger than his physique.

"Do you really want to do this? It's either you, or your son." Another houndoom lackey walked into the chamber, carrying a crying, whining Lex by the neck.

"Mommy! Help!"

"N-no! Not Lex!" Cree felt tears building up in his eyes again.

My son means more to me than my dignity… I need to do this.. Cree, this will be your last act, make it a good one.

"Drink it."

The lackey standing over him pulled him up by the scruff of his neck using his jaw. Cree cringed and whined as his aching body was subjected to even more.

"F-for my son.." Cree leaned his head into the bowl, sticking his tongue into the berry juice, lightly lapping at it.

 _Why are they doing this… how much pain do they want on me?_

He lapped at the fresh berry juice til' the very last drop. His wounds were starting to numb, and the bleeding stopped completely soon after. That painful whine from his right ear ceased to exist, and his vision became clearer.

But he felt something else.

 _U-ugh, w-what is this? W-what did they put in this?!_

"A-Ah!" He felt a surge of blood pumping into his member, quickly engorging it to it's full length.

"Get the child out of here, he wouldn't want to see his mommy doing this with us" The chief houndoom commanded the other lackey, who complied soon afterward.

"Mommyyyy!.." Lex screamed at the top of his lung as he was carried away.

"I-I'll be f-fine, dear, don't worry!" Cree replied as he trembled in this odd feeling.

"W-what did you put in t-there?" Cree demanded an answer from the two larger pokémon as he wobbled, trying to maintain his posture.

"An aphrodisiac, now you are ready to be used".

It all makes sense to Cree now, these sick fuckers, they probably did the same to Claire too.

"I-I'm not giving my virginity to you!" Cree protested, only to met with a painful whip of the tail from the lackey houndoom.

"Do as we say, or suffer not only your pain, but your son's"  
Cree slowly put down his resistance, He drooped his head down in an act of submission, sighing in displeasure. Selling his body and soul to these sick, evil people.

 _Anything for my son… Arceus, let this be over quick.._

"Good. Now, I am your master. And you are my slut, you will pleasure me, or suffer the consequences."

"Yes master.. I will pleasure you." Cree somehow felt an unbelievably dirty sense of enjoyment just saying that, he didn't know if it was because of the effects of the aphrodisiac, or if he felt real pleasure himself, maybe he was really a slut.

Cree walked hesitantly under the chief houndoom's body, staring at his furry sheath, the tip already poking up from the anticipation. The musky smell emanating from the houndoom was overpowering, it hit him sharp in the nose, it was strong, dominant, masculine.

Under the affects of the aphrodisiac, Cree felt a deep, irresistible urge in him, to pleasure this alpha male, to let him breed his raw ass, to feel his seed pumping into his two virgin holes, front and back. No matter how much he forced his mind to ignore it, it kept coming back. He took a deep breath, taking all of that musk into his system, before licking the tip with his healed tongue.

 _No, no, no! Don't let them get into you, Cree! Don't break! Remember, this is for the life of your son, not for the pleasure of those two._

The chief grunted threateningly at Cree, not impressed by his disobedience. He quickly grabbed the jolteon by his front legs and jerked him towards him, shoving the dog meat into his mouth. Cree gagged, sputtering at the overpowering scent now flowing directly into him, cringing at how bitter it tasted. His tongue rubbed at the underside of the slimy, veiny cock, the stimulation slowly engorging it.

The chief then signalled his lackey to take his position behind the submissive jolteon. Taking him by surprise when he felt a rough, wet tongue brush against his sensitive tailhole. Cree felt a wave on unsolicited pleasure go through his body, as the houndoom lapped intently at his shithole, coercing a pleasured moan to escape from his maw.

 _Oh Arceus.. that felt… too good.._

Not wanting to elicit the wrath of his master, Cree started suckling hard at the invading cock, squeezing the member with his lips and cleaning it's sides with his tongue. As much as he didn't want to pleasure them, he wanted this to finish fast. The chief seemed to enjoy Cree's baby-like suckling. He started thrusting down onto the feminine jolteon, jabbing the back of his mouth with every one of them, Cree resisting the urge to gag. But just as Cree thought he was getting used to this fucking, he felt the chief's cock continue growing as he pounded into his front end, 8 inches, 9 inches, 10 inches, the jolteon's jaw aching to accommodate it's ludicrous size as he thrusted his cock up to the meaty, bulbous knot.

Cree could feel every ridge, every inch of the member throbbing inside his mouth, it was rough, veiny, and very thick. It was the opposite of his own member, now just hanging down from him, unused, twitching and leaking with every hint of pleasure amplified by the effects of the aphrodisiac.

The chamber was now filled with the dominant houndoom's deep, pleasured moans. Cree felt disgusted hearing that, that he was actually pleasuring his tormenters. Cree groaned in embarrassment as he submitted himself completely to the two males, Being unmanned like this, letting them fully use him for their pleasure. Cree yipped when he felt the tongue eating him out pry his rear lips open, and started pushing in and out of his unexplored cavern. The dog behind him certainly eating up some of his feces, cleansing his virgin shithole, to prepare it for what's going to happen next.

Cree felt a weird sense of relief when he felt the chief's pre start leaking copiously, flowing down his tongue and directly into his stomach, making him taste the strong salty flavour. He knew that his rapist was nearing release, and he didn't need to wait for long. He felt the meat inside his mouth twitch, no, jerk rapidly in his mouth, the muscular spasms bobbing his head up and down as shots and shots of potent dog seed was injected into his maw. Cree sputtered at it's salty, slimy taste, but the houndoom thrusted against him again, keeping his meat firmly in place as he pumped all the cum he had stored in his sack, flowing directly into the submissive jolteon's stomach.

Cree kept his teary eyes shut as he felt his body being filled with the alpha male's thick creamy seed. He felt his stomach expanding as the ludicrous amount of seed fill him to the brim, even squirting back into his mouth, forcing him to taste it again. Cree just stood still, shuddering at the full, heavy feeling as the chief pumped the last drops of his seed into him, before finally pulling it out, letting Cree finally gasp for fresh air, panting in short, heavy breaths as he looked down at his slightly bulging belly.

Cree was exhausted to the point of collapsing. He desperately needed a rest, but he wasn't getting any. The chief signalled to the lackey, commanding him to leave him alone with his new-found slave.

With the chamber empty except for him and his new toy, the chief slowly walked in circles around his slut, clearly pleasured by the sight of the submissive jolteon in front of him, teasing him every step of the way.

"So you're a mother now, huh? Well I don't see why not… with your slim feminine frame… those cute, delicate hips… you're beautiful… if it isn't for that meat dangling down from between your legs… you'll make for a lovely mate… a lovely wife!" The chief whipped his tail into Cree's body again, showing his dominance over his slave.  
The dog prodded his entrance with his long snout, sniffing and lightly licking his pristine orifice, clearly enjoying his dirty, quite musky taste.

"What a dirty little pussy you have here… you really are a worthless female. Inferior. You know that you will never be complete. You'll never rear a child with this hole. The only thing you're good for… is for my pleasure…"

"Now… let me unite us as mates…" Cree yipped when he felt a massive weight pushing him down by the shoulder. The chief was wiggling on his back, gripping hard on his forelegs, trying to get into an ideal position to start pounding on him, to take his virginity.

 _Arceus… please make this be quick…_

Cree shrieked in agony when he felt the thick dog meat pry open his tight ring muscle, getting the tip in before pulling out. But before he could regain composure, he hissed in pure unadulterated pain as he felt the rod thrust into him again, stretching his tailhole open, it felt like he was going to be torn apart! Cree was whimpering and sobbing in pain and shame, to be used like this, by this vile beast, it was degrading.

"We're just getting started darling~" The houndoom moaned directly into the jolteon's ear, it sounded disgusting, this male talking to him like this, like he was a female.

The chief grunted loudly as he picked up his pace, pounding into his new mate at ever increasing speed, jabbing at that special spot inside him with every thrust. Cree can't help but let out a sick, pleasured moan when he felt his prostate being stabbed by the intruding shaft, milking him of his seed, he looked down on himself, and saw pre starting to spurt out of his dangling member.

 _Am I… actually getting pleasure from this..?_

Cree instinctually stretched his front legs forward, keeping his ass hanging high, looking like a bitch in heat while he was pounded by the alpha male, a bulge pushing out of his belly every time they hilted. He couldn't believe he was actually getting aroused by this, he moaned with ecstasy every time the tip stabbed against his sensitive male g-spot, the feeling of fullness in his back-end, the heat emanating from the houndoom's body, and the idea of doing this with a male this act so vile, being rutted in a such a dirty, foul shithole, it aroused him to no end.

Although once lubricated by saliva, his ass was going dry, fast. Warm, fire-type pre was starting to leak into his rectum, heating his body up, but it was nowhere near enough to slicken his tired walls. Cree snarled every time the rough cock grinded against his tight, unlubricated walls, the pain was excruciating, but it was strangely arousing. He didn't know how much he would last, he wanted the houndoom to knot him, to finish the job quickly, but he was scared at the thought of that bulbous meat prying into him.

Blood and pre was slowly leaking out of his raw, red tailhole with every thrust, it simply can't stretch enough to accommodate the intruding love-rod. Cree was crying his pain and pleasure out, clenching the meat inside him, feeling every ridge, every centimetre of that 10 inch cock impaling his body over and over. He prayed to Arceus that his rapist would finish quickly, to spare him of his shame.

The aggressive plowing of his continued for what felt like forever. But soon the chief grunted and made a heavy thrust, trying to hilt them together, his big, furry balls thwapping into Cree's small and soft ones. But he couldn't get his knot in. Cree thrusted back against him, grinding their bodies together, slowly prying his raw asshole open.

"H-How, is that g-going to fit?!"

The chief pulled back for another hard thrust, this time successfully getting his knot halfway in. Making Cree cry at the searing agony. He can't believe that he too, was nearing his release, he struggled to hold it back, he didn't want to show his pleasure to his tormentor. The one who took his wife away from him. But he knew he couldn't take it anymore when the houndoom slammed their bodies together, grinding his knot against the tiny jolteon's ass with all his strength, prying and stretching his sphincter to the breaking point, before the resistance finally gave way and they locked into place with a deafening pop.

The fleshy cock jabbed it's tip onto his prostate again, and Cree shouted at the top of his lungs as his built up release blew out of his member, shooting out string after string of his precious, pearly white milk, dousing his belly and everything in range.

"Oh Arceus.. ah, Ah!"

Cree's sphincter clenched rapidly out of control, squeezing and involuntarily milking the shaft knotted in him. The chief let out a raspy groan, as his muscular cock pumped his warm, thick cum into the jolteon, seeding him just like he would a female. Shivering at the afterglow of his orgasm, Cree felt his body heat up as hot creamy liquid was injected into him. The seeding was so intense that he can even hear the squirts emanating from inside his body, filling him into his capacity, expanding his belly even more, the knot keeping every drop of the precious seed inside him.

He continued to cum for 20 seconds, Cree's sphincter intently milking it of every drop of the precious liquid, the aphrodisiac extending his orgasm. He moaned into the air with the most shameful of pleasures, his ass sore and burning hot.

 _Arceus.. I've been mated, knotted and seeded… what else am I worth for… unless…_

They remained tied for a few minutes, but when the chief tried to pull out, his knot started to inflate to even larger proportions. The pain was excruciating, it felt like it was going to burst.

"ARRGHH! W-What are you doing?!" The chief demanded an answer, the pain he felt was unlike anything he has experienced.

Cree's frown slowly turned into a grin, he had used a thunder wave against his tormentor, paralysing his knot and keeping them tied. He had a plan.

Cree chuckled almost maniacally, this was it, this was his opportunity for revenge, something that he has waited for months since that tragic accident.

"This is for my WIFE!" He sent a powerful shock towards the cock inside him, forcing another, painful orgasm to erupt inside him, sending electric pain through the nerves of his screaming tormentor.

"This is for my SON!" He sent another electric attack rippling through his body, this time it wasn't even a thunderwave anymore, it was a full-on thundershock. The chief felt like his blood vessels was going to erupt, his face was cringing from the pain and his muscles stiffened up.

"And if you don't unlock that clasp on my hind leg, I'm going to use thunderbolt. I'll make sure you never breed again!"

"NO! Please please! Yes! I'll unlock it!" He stutteringly commanded his dumbfounded lackeys to unlock the chain, letting Cree walk free again"

"Now, lead me out of this cavern, and I may let you leave with your manhood intact" Cree said with a victorious tone, they may have raped him, hurt his child, but before he leaves here, he'll make them suffer the same pain he did.

"Y-yes! of course!" The chief replied in a pleading way, walking towards the cave exit with the little jolteon still amusingly plugged up with him.

Lex was crying and sobbing, waiting for his mum to come back to him, but he stopped when he saw his mum walking towards him, with something… weird stuck to her behind.

"M-mum? What is the monster doing with your poo poo?" He asked, making a faint blush appear in the jolteon's cheek.

"O-oh, dear, we were just playing, don't worry!"

"C-can I go now?" The chief pleaded to the once submissive jolteon.

"Shut up. You two, give me back my baby, or I'll castrate your little master here." Cree commanded the two lackeys, who looked at each other in disbelief, not knowing what to do.

"What are you waiting for?! Give the baby back!" The chief shouted angrily at his lackeys, his face fuming with anger and shame.

The lackeys scurried, carrying Lex and giving him back to his loving mother, who tenderly picked him up by the neck.

"Yay mommy!" Lex was bursting with joy. Seeing his son so happily squirming, Cree can't help but smile at him back.

"Let's get out of here!" Cree mumbled while carrying his son with his jaw. They both chuckled happily as Cree charged up the most massive thunderbolt attack he could. His vile rapist just watching in disbelief as the jolteon's body started glowing bright yellow right in front of his eyes.

"AAAARRRRRGHHHH!" The chief screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring a few pidgeys scurrying from their trees, as his eyes was blinded with powerful lightning. Cree jolted away from the dreadful place with amazing speed, not wanting to let Lex see the carnage and blood that must be what's left of those vile beasts.

"weeeeee!~" Lex shouted happily, enjoying the wind flowing past his hair at amazing speed as his mother pounced around the forest, running away from the evil houndoom pack. Cree's heart sang when he heard his son's cheerful voice.

 _Claire, my love, I have finally avenged your death. Those wicked souls deserve every second of the pain they must be feeling now…_

Meanwhile…

The chief woke up after being struck unconscious by the massive electric blast, he looked around him, his lackeys were all laying down on the ground, from the look of things, dead. But what really hurt him was when he looked down at himself. His body was surprisingly quite intact, except for one thing.

His mouth gaped open in disbelief, as he saw the manhood he was so proud of, gone. Blown to bits of flesh and blood.

He dropped unconscious again soon afterward.

...

Far away from the carnage, Cree and Lex bathed in a fresh water spring. The water was pristine and clear, two things that Cree was very grateful for as he sat still near the edge of the water, trying to bring relief for his sore ass.

"Mommy! Mommy! let's play!" Lex called out to him from a few yards away, jumping and pouncing playfully, pretending to hunt the magikarp fry swimming around him.

"J-just a few moments dear!" Lex said with a cute forced grin, blushing. Trying to laugh his discomfort off.

 _Arghh.. My poor poor ass…_

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! I know this story is kinda unconventional and weird (and honestly quite rushed) but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!  
I would appreciate if you favourite this fic, and of course don't forget to **Rate & Review**, I would love to hear some constructive criticism for my writing (as I'm honestly not too proud of this story, I'm not at the top of my writing game I guess)

Anyway, Lexie signing off!


End file.
